1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocking type exercising apparatus that provides a user with an exercising effect similar to the horseback riding by rocking a seat which the user straddles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such rocking type exercising apparatuses as providing an exercising effect similar to the horseback riding to a user by rocking a seat which the user straddles have been widely used as an exercising apparatus among users of various generations from children to elderly persons at homes, as well as in medical facilities for the purpose of medical rehabilitation. Conventional rocking type exercising apparatuses are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3394890, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-286578, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-155836.
Japanese Patent No. 3394890 discloses a prophylactic exercising apparatus for lumbago, which is constructed such that rhythmical rocking motions are realized with use of a parallel mechanism having a leeway of movement in six different directions.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-286578 discloses a balance exercising apparatus comprising a single motor and a linking mechanism for realizing reciprocating rotational motions in forward and backward directions and reciprocating rotational motions in sideways directions.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-155836 discloses a movement analyzing method and a movement auxiliary apparatus, wherein movement is analyzed by an electromyogram and a motion capturing technology to realize rocking motions suitable for an intended exercising.
The above prior art documents disclose a mechanism for generating rocking motions or a technology of detecting an exercising condition of a user in rocking motions. However, none of the prior art documents discloses a technique of causing an exercising effect to a selectively targeted specific site of the user's body. Generally, an exercising amount can be increased by raising the rocking speed or increasing the movement stroke. However, such exercising manners causes only the effect that increases the entire amount of muscle activity of the user's body, and fails to selectively increase an exercising effect to a selected specific site of the user's body.